JP 2010-208329A discloses an electric chainsaw in which a saw chain is endlessly moved along a periphery of a guide bar by driving of an electric motor. In such an electric chainsaw, a battery pack is detachably attached to a rear portion of a housing which houses an electric motor, wherein the electric motor is configured to be driven by electric power fed from the battery pack. The electric chainsaw comprises: a rear handle having a forwardly and rearwardly extending grip portion provided on the rear portion of the housing at a position rearward of the battery pack and configured to be gripped by one hand of a user or worker; and a front handle having a laterally extending grip portion provided on a front portion of the housing at a position forward of the battery pack and configured to be gripped by the other hand of the worker. The grip portion of the rear handle is provided with a trigger switch for triggering driving of the electric motor. The trigger switch is configured to be squeezed to cause electric power to be fed from the battery pack so as to drive the electric motor.
When this electric chainsaw is used in work of cutting lumber or the like, a worker grips the grip portion of the rear handle by his/her one hand, while gripping the grip portion of the front handle by the other hand. Then, the worker squeezes the trigger switch by the forefinger of the one hand being gripping the grip portion of the rear handle, to thereby activate the electric motor to cause the saw chain to be endlessly moved along an outer periphery of the guide bar. Then, the worker presses the saw chain being endlessly moved around the outer periphery of the guide bar, against lumber such as a log, to cut the lumber.